Nara's shadow
by Lavi girl
Summary: Nara is just another Exorcist for the Black Order, or is she? After only a few weeks at the Black Order Nara begins to hear the voices of the dead and unrestful souls. Will Nara be able to discover why she can hear them and the others can't? Or will she fall to the voices and end up joining them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone LaviGirl here!

I've been rereading the D. Gray-Man manga, waiting for the newest chapter and the new season to come out (so excited for both!) and I had the idea about what if there was another Exorcist that we like Lavi, just not in the Bookman term of things. More like she had some of the same struggles as Lavi, if you get what I mean.

* * *

^Nara's POV^

"Nara. Nara!"

My eyes snap open and I look around. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes.

"Is someone there?"

I'm answered only with silence. I sigh and sit up. I look at the window and she that the sun is already raised. I yawn as I pull of my blanket and climb out of bed. I quickly change out of my pajamas and into my Exorcist uniform. A red skirt, black leggings and a red sleeveless shirt that's cut around the stomach. I hear a knock on the door

"Hey Nara, you awake?"

"Yes Lavi, I'm awake"

"Can I come in, please?"

"Yes, it's unlocked. It always is"

The door opens and Lavi walks in. He turns around and closes it.

"Here, these are for you"

He hands me a pair of red gloves. I take them and put them on. I smile as I see that they go all the way to my elbows

"Thank you Lavi"

He nods, before plopping down on my bed

"So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to give those to you"

"There has to be something else"

"Yeah, there is actually. Come here"

I walk over to him and sit next to him

"What is it?"

He leans over and places his lips against mine. My eyes go wide with shock but then I close them and return the kiss. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me closer to him. After a moment he pulls away and I whine. He smiles at me and kisses me again. This time I pull away and lean my head against his chest.

"So that's why you came?"

"Yup! You know me"

I nod. I grab his shirt and close my eyes

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lavi"

"So that means you're up for breakfast right?"

I nod and lean back to look at him. I smirk and reach my hand up and pull off his bandana. His hair falls into his eyes and I put the bandanna on my head, pulling my hair out of my face

"Yeah. I guess you can wear it for today. But only for today"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna keep it"

"What?! But-but that one's my favorite"

"Exactly"

"Fine. Now come on, let's go eat"

"Right!"

We stand up and as we're heading for the door I get a feeling that someone is watching me. I quickly dismiss it and we walk out the door

^Normal POV^

A shadow forms in the center of the room and a clocked figure chuckles darkly.

"I've got her now"

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of Nara's shadow I hoped you enjoyed it!

I will be updating in the coming week. I will do my best to keep this story up to date.

~Lavigirl


	2. Chapter 2

^Lavi's POV^

I watch Nara's face as she eats her breakfast-pancakes; it's what she eats every morning- in silence.

"Are you alright?"

She nods as she takes another bite. I reach across the table and grab her hand

"Huh?"

She looks back over at me

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure Lavi"

"Okay"

I let go of her hand and she soon finishes eating. I stand up and take out plates over to Jerry

"Here you go Jerry, breakfast was great as always"

"Thank you Lavi, hey is Nara alright?"

"I don't know, she's acting strange"

"Oh, well I hope she gets back to normal soon"

"Yea, me too"

I leave and head back over to our seats. Nara looks up at me as I sit down. In a quick moment she grabs my arm and digs her nails into it

"Ow. Nara, stop that please"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice"

She lets go and stands up

"Nara, what voice?"

"I thought I heard a voice"

"Your imagination is playing tricks on you is all"

"I guess you're right"

She sits back down and lays her head on the table.

"Lavi! Nara!"

I look towards the door to see a certain white haired boy standing there.

"What is it Allen?"

"Komui needs the two of you; he's got a mission for us"

"We'll be there in a few"

"Okay!"

He runs off and Nara and I stand up. We head for the door when suddenly Nara grabs my arm again and leans against me

"Are you alright"

"Tired"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Piggyback style?"

I laugh

"Sure, why not"

I go down on one knee and she climbs on my back and wraps her arms around my neck. I slowly stand up and grab her arms. She smiles as I start making my way to Komui's office. After a while we arrive. Allen smiles and Komui greets us as we enter

"Ah, Nara, Lavi. I've got your next mission"

"So we heard"

"You're headed to Italy"

"Awesome. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you can"

"Okay"

He hands me a file as we walk out the door. We head to Nara's room and she climbs off my back then heads to her room. I make my way to mine and pack a small suitcase with things that I would need for this trip.

Italy. Many people died there in the past. Perfect place for the Earl to make akuma…..


	3. Chapter 3

Lavigirl here.

Thank you to the people who are following this story and to those who liked it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

^Tyki's POV^

I stormed out of the room and trudged down the hallway.

Why must the Earl always make me go after the females? It's getting old. I know I'm the Noah of Pleasure and all, but still.

"Tyki"

I turn around to see Road standing behind me

"What do you want Road?"

"I want to come with you!"

"Why?"

"Because it's boring around here"

"You just want more playthings"

She grabs me around the waist and looks up at me with really cute eyes

"Please let me come with you Tyki!"

"Oh, alright. You can come"

"Yay! Thank you Tyki!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just take us to Italy"

"Right!"

She waves her hand and a black and pink heart shaped door appears and they step through. On the other side is the city of Naples, in the lovely Italy. And Road's new plaything

^Nara's POV^

Aw man! Italy sure is pretty! The city at sunset is just the best! Although the train ride here was a pain. I'm glad we finally made it though. Now, to find that Innocence!

"Nara! Wait for me!"

Lavi runs up to me and grabs my hand then kisses my cheek and I smile even more

"It's your fault for being slow, rabbit"

He laughs at the nickname then takes my bags from me and grabs my hand

"Are you sure you can carry it all"

"I'm strong, so yes"

"All right. After we check into the hotel I wanna go site seeing!"

"All right, All right. We will"

"Oh, thank you, thank you Lavi!"

I do a little twirl and Lavi laughs

"Come on then, let's get to the hotel"

"Okay!"

We head to the hotel and get checked in. Looks like it's only one room this time, oh well.

Once everything has been put down and put away I grab Lavi's hand and drag him out of the hotel and into the streets of Italy. Into a night of fun on the town!

^?^

Right into my domain

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you think you have a good idea for the story or an idea about what might happen next, or maybe for who this mysterious shadow is don't be afraid to PM (Private Message) me! PM me if you have any questions as well

Also, I know that I'm not the best writer and that I will make mistakes and grammar errors, but please don't post a review and make it a flame. Seeing that really brings me down and makes me not want to write sometimes, especially after a long and hard day at school. If you want to correct me, send me a PM, Please.

Well that's all for now! Thanks again for reading Nara's shadow!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! This chapter is kind of short, but it sets the stage for whats coming next. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

^Allen's POV^

I'm lost. I'm lost again. I guess I got on the wrong train? Wait, where am I?

Italy. That's where Nara and Lavi are; maybe I can team up with them, yeah. That would be nice

"Nara, slow down!"

I gasp, LAVI! He's already here!

"Lavi!" I yell, "Lavi! Nara!"

They stop walking and turn to face me. Nara's eyes light up and she runs over and hugs me

"Allen, what are you doing here?"

"I got lost" I admit

She laughs then let's go and Lavi puts an arm around my shoulder

"That's just like you Allen", Lavi says, "You're always getting lost"

They both laugh and I start laughing

"Well, since you're here, might as well come with us" Nara says as she grabs mine and Lavi's hands

"Where are you going?"

"Sightseeing!"

"Awesome"

"We're also looking for the Innocence at the same time"

"Then I'm gonna help!"

"Okay! Now come on you two!"

She starts dragging us towards the center of town, where it seems a carnival is going on….

A carnival means clowns…..Mana

^Road's POV^

A carnival! That's perfect! Exorcists like to have fun, so I'm sure I'll find my plaything here!

^Tyki's POV^

"Road, calm down"

"But I don't want to! I want to see my new plaything!"

"She's right there"

He points towards one of the tents and at Nara

"YAY!"

"Be careful Road"

"I will!"

She runs off leaving me alone. Oh well, I guess since I'm here I might as well have some fun.

^Nara's POV^

WOW!

I let go of the boys' hands and start looking around. It's so amazing here! So many games to play, so many rides to ride! I can't wait to get started!

"Come on you two! Let's go!"

I run straight for the Ferris wheel, Lavi and Allen in tow. As I'm about to get in line a woman in a short red dress stops me. She has long black unkempt hair that goes down to her butt. Lighting light blue eyes, pale skin and a slim figure.

"Welcome to the carnival, Exorcists"

She smiles wickedly and her eyes turn gold

* * *

Did you guys enjoy this chapter? If you did post a review, if you didn't still post a review or send me a PM saying why you didn't like it

New characters! Yay!

Can you guess what this new character is? I bet you did!

Also I have a tendency to throw plot twists in at random moments when it comes to stories, so be on the lookout for that.

Well, I guess that's all for now!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so late and so short. This second semester of school is really keeping me busy. That and all my after school activities I jsut haven't had the time to write more.

But have no fear!

I will get back to staying on top of this story! Promise!

Well, here you go. Chapter 5 of Nara's shadow

* * *

Chapter 5

^Nara's POV^

The Noah reaches her hand out and cups my cheek.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" she says "With these Exorcists?"

"They're my comrades and my friends"

"Even the Bookman?"

She looks at Lavi and tilts her head and smiles sweetly. Her nails dig slightly into my chin and I cringe

"Get your hands off of her!" Lavi yells at the Noah

She waves her hand and Lavi and Allen are thrown against a nearby tree

"Lavi! Allen!"

The Noah grabs my arm and digs her nails into it and I groan

"What's that? You want more? I can give you more"

"N-no"

"Too bad"

She places a hand on my shoulder and digs her nails into it and I cry out

"More?"

I shake my head no and she digs her nails in deeper. She pulls a knife out of her pocket and stabs it into my shoulder and I scream. She smirks, her golden eyes flashing

"Yes, yes. Scream for me little Exorcist. Scream"

She pulls the knife out of my shoulder and she stabs my other shoulder and I scream again and her smile widens

"Ah the sweet sound of someone in pain. It's lovely isn't it?"

She pulls the knife out and places the tip to my forehead and cuts a line down to my cheek. Blood starts to poor from the cut and my vision starts to go blurry.

"So you think if you fall asleep you'll be free of pain?" she laughs evilly and grabs my neck, "Not on your life little Exorcist. The pain will follow into your slumber, for you see I'm the one who must help you discover who you truly are. I am the Noah of Insanity"

She places her hand on my head and I scream.

The pain is overwhelming. I feel as if someone is trying to tear me apart from the inside. I can hear my name being called. Is that Lavi or Allen? Or is it someone different? My knees give way and I fall to the ground. I look up at the Noah of Insanity and she smiles wickedly

"Enjoy your slumber, Nara"

My eyes close and I drift into the darkness

* * *

Another cliffhanger!

If you're wondering who this new Noah is all will be explained in the coming few chapters. I will also give you more insight on what the characters look like. Starting now

Nara

She has short black hair that comes down to right above her shoulder. She has green eyes like Lavi and she has a mischievous personality. She is 16 years old and her Innocence is...

Whoops. Can't tell you, that's a secret. But don't worry I'll reveal what it is soon enough

I will also give you what the Noah of Insanity looks like in the next chapter. But I want to know what you guys think she looks like. Send me a PM and tell me what you think. I can't wait to find out.

Well, that's all for now.

Thanks for Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

I noticed that I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer! Baka me!

I do not own D. Gray-Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino!

I do own Nara, and the Noah of Insanity and the plot. But nothing else. Sadly

* * *

Chapter 6

^Tyki's POV^

I hear screams and I walk towards the sound. A smile spreads across my face as I see my beloved standing above the lifeless body of an Exorcist

"Hello Sage"

She whips her head around and she smiles brightly

"Tyki! You came!"

I walk over to her and she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me and I smile and pick her up and give her a small turn then set her back down

"Just in time to see my lovely work!"

She smiles and gestures at Nara lying on the ground and at Lavi and Allen held back against a pair of trees.

'Nicely done sweetheart" I say with a smile

She smiles more and waves her hand and Allen and Lavi are released from the trees and they fall to the ground

"Let Nara go!" Lavi yells

Sage's eyes flash and she laughs insanely.

"And why would I want to do that Eyepatch?!"

Lavi cringes at the nickname and Sage's wicked smile grows as she laughs more

"What did you do to Nara?!" Allen yells

"I'm just helping her to realize who she actually is"

Sage bends down next to Nara and grabs her arm

"Ah, now what do we have here? I do believe I have found her Innocence!"

She pulls off Nara's gloves to reveal her veins glowing a bright green

"It seems the Innocence is in her veins" I say "that must mean it's in her blood stream"

"Now that is unusual. And it's also something that the Earl would want to know about"

As soon as those words exited Sage's mouth she shivered

"The Earl scares me Tyki"

"I know Sage, I know"

"C-can we just go and get it over with?"

"Yes, but first we must take care of those two"

"I got this"

She waves her hand and Allen and Lavi black out and she smiles. I smile back at her and pick her up in my arms and hold her bridal style. She kisses my cheek and then she teleports us and Nara to the Earl's mansion.

"Ready Sage?"

She nods her head and we walk to the end of the hallway and I open the door to reveal a long dining table. 8 of our Noah siblings are already there.

Road Kamelot, Skin Bolic, Lulu Bell, The Jasdevi twins-Jasdero and Devit- Wisely, Sheril Kamelot and the Earl of Millennium himself

We walk over and sit down next to each other and Sage hungrily digs into the food in front of her. I look around at the other Noah. Road is doing her homework, the twins are messing with Wisely. Lulu Bell is sitting next to the Earl observing and Sheril is blushing over how cute his daughter is. I look at Sage and I can't help but smile as I see her wolf down an entire steak in a matter of only a minute or so.

"I see you are hungry Insanity" the Earl says with a smile

"I told you already, call me Sage"

"Alright, alright my dear"

Road smiles at Sage and hands her a notebook

"Hi Sage, since you're here you can do my homework"

"What subject is it?"

"Science!"

"Road is always making you do her work" Devit says with a smile

"Work, work! Hee" Jasdero says then starts laughing

Sage sighs then makes a pencil appear and she gets to work.

"Insanity, what have you and Tyki-pon acquired?"

"Please don't call me that Earl" I say with a sigh "you know how much I hate it"

"Yes, yes. Now answer me Sage"

She looks up from Road's homework and looks at the Earl

"I found an Exorcist named Nara, and her Innocence is quite interesting. It seems to be in her blood stream, for the veins in her arms were glowing like Innocence"

"Very interesting indeed"

"There Road, all done"

She hands Road back her homework and they both smile.

 _Just another day in the lives of the Noah family_

"This is not sweet!" Skin yells and he begins to attack the akuma servant that brought him his food

 _Crazy siblings and all_

* * *

Hahahaha. What a great ending right?

Well here is what Sage The Noah of Insanity looks like

She has long black unkempt hair that goes down to her butt. Lighting light blue eyes, pale skin and a slim figure.

When she dresses up she always wears a red dress

Her normal outfit is a black shirt, black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black knee high boots

So that is exactly what she looks like. We will be seeing more and more of her in later chapters. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Au Revoir!

(goodbye in French in case some one didn't know)


	7. Chapter 7

I seriously need to get back on top of this story. I've just had Writer's Block for the past month

It's the worst

This chapter is on the short side but they will hopefully start to get longer and longer as the story goes on

I have a request for everyone who reads this. If you have an idea about the story or about the characters or about anything don't be afraid to send me a message or leave a review. They are most apreciated

Now time for the Discalimer

I do not own D. Gray-Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino

I only own the plot, Nara and Sage

Well I don't really own Sage. She belongs to my friend who let me use her for this story

Now time for chapter 7 of Nara's Shadow! Yay

* * *

Chapter 7

^Nara's POV^

My eyes slowly open to nothing but black

Where am I? Why is it so dark?

I slowly sit up and look around.

Black as far as the eye can see

The floor seems smooth. Is it Glass?

"Enjoying your stay little Exorcist?" a voice says from out of the darkness

"Who are you?!" I yell "and where am I?!"

"I'm Road the Noah of Dreams"

A cold wind blows through the darkness and I start to shiver. My training as an Exorcist didn't include how to fight a Noah! What am I supposed to do?!

"Where am I?" I ask the invisible Noah

"In a place where I can help you"

I feel a hand land on my head and my eyes slowly close and I drift into sleep

^Earl's POV^

"Ah what a beautiful young girl, too bad she is an Exorcist and we have to kill her" I say with my usual grin

Sage shifts on the balls of her feet. She looks very uncomfortable; well she has always been that way around me

"My dear Insanity, are you still scared of me?"

Her face scrunches up a bit at the nickname

"My name is Sage, Earl"

"Yes, yes I know but you are my little Insanity"

"I'm not little!"

"Calm down my dear"

Tyki walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

 _Insanity and Pleasure. Who knew they would take such a liking to each other_

"Alright my dear Sage, calm down" I say as I pat her head

"That's better but stop petting me, I'm not a dog" she says "please Earl"

"Alright my dear"

I take my hand off her head and look down at the Exorcist. Nara was her name?

"What are you going to do Earl?" Tyki asks me as he fiddles with Sage's hair

"I'm going to keep her here for a while. I may give each of you time to play with her as well*

Tyki smiles and Sage smirks and she looks over at Nara evilly

"Now my dear, let someone else go first"

"Awww fiiiine"

She walks off and Tyki follows her and I look at the Twins and nod then leave*

 _Let the fun begin_

^Komui's POV^

 _Not Nara, anyone but Nara!_

^?^

She is almost mine

* * *

That mysterious person sure does like Nara for some reason. I wonder what it could be hmmm

Welp I already know

*epic laugh*

I will let you in on the secret soon my friends. Don't you worry

That's all for now

Bwe Bwe


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't updated this story in what? Almost 3 months?

I'm sorry my dear readers. I've just been lazy lately, plus I don't have a way to talk to the person who normally reminds me to update this story

Well I am going to try to write the 5 or so chapters before I post again. So you may have to wait again. But hopefully I won't make you wait another 3 months!

Here's your disclaimer

D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino

Nara, the mysterious figure and the plot belong to me

Sage belongs to my friend Mary Katherine.

Enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 8

^Nara's POV^

I'm falling.

Falling into the darkness.

Someone…help me…please

^?^

"Come to me my child. You belong to me now. Come."

I reach my hand out and caress her cheek. I look over her sleeping form and chuckle to myself

I finally have her.

Her eyes slowly open and I clamp my hand over her mouth

"Shhh Nara. You don't want to wake the others do you?"

I remove my hand and she takes a couple shaky breathes

"What others?" she asks me

"Why the dead of course my dear" I respond with a smirk

She shies away from me and tries to sit up but is stopped by an invisible force

"Why can't I move?" she asks in a scared voice

"Don't ask me. Ask your Innocence"

"My….Innocence?"

She looks down at her arms, her gloves missing, and her eyes widen

"What happened to my arms?!" She cries, "They're black!"

"Like my soul" I respond with a laugh

She rolls her eyes and tries to lift her arms

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my love"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your love"

"Oh but you are"

"I don't even know your name you weirdo"

I respond with another laugh

"I'm so sorry my dear. I meant to tell you that but it just slipped my mind"

"Well?"

"My name, my love is-"

^Komui's POV^

"Hevlaska what was Nara's synchro-rate with her Innocence? Do you remember?"

A moment of silence

"I remember Komui. Her synchro-rate was 87%"

"Thank you Hevlaska"

I turn to leave but Hevlaska's voice stops me.

"Nara's Innocence wasn't fully bonded to her. She should not have a rate that high. She must proceed with caution"

"Thank you again Hev"

The elevator rises and I walk until I reach my office. It's so cluttered; I may clean it when I get the chance too.

Laying my head on my desk I try to catch a bit of sleep before I go back to work.

It's going to be a long day

^Sage's POV^

I sit there stroking the Exorcist's hair and watching her face.

"I wonder if you're having a dream." I wonder aloud "or maybe even a beautiful nightmare!"

My insane laughter fills the room and I smile. It sure is fun being the Noah of Insanity! Maybe when this girl wakes up I can fill her with some insanity. That would be so much fun!

A shadow forms behind me and I turn around and am greeted by the smiling face of Tyki

"Sage. You're behaving right?" he asks me, still smiling

"Of course I am my butterfly" I say with a laugh. "I wouldn't want to disobey our lovely Earl"

"Was that sarcasm I hear?"

"Nooo"

"I'm pretty sure it was"

I start giggling and soon Tyki starts to laugh as well

"We all know how much you hate the Earl, Sage" he says as he walks closer to me "you don't have to hide it. Even he knows"

"Well I hate his guts"

"I know my love. I know"

He pulls me into a hug. I can smell the smoke on him mixed with the soft metallic scent of blood.

Ah what a lovely smell

"I love you Tyki. I love you so much" I say as I nuzzle his chest with my head a bit

"I love you too Sage"

^?^

"Rest my love. You will need your strength when you meet the others" I say as I take off my jacket and lay it on top of her

"The others? You mean the dead, don't you?" she asks me

"Yes, my love"

"I'm NOT your love!"

"Yes you are my sweet Nara. Now rest"

"But Ta-"

"Rest" I say as I lean over and kiss her forehead

She nods her head and closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep

"I will inform the others that you have returned…..my lovely Karta"

* * *

There you go

I just love that line "Like me soul"

It's one of my favorites

The true name of the mysterious figure will be revealed soon as well as why he calls Nara "Karta"

I hope you are enjoying my story

Have a great week! And happy 4th of July!


End file.
